Classroom
by SoaringSilverWing
Summary: Whatever I have to do, I'd rather do it with you - Literally just Hide and Kaneki in class, short drabbles from 3am

Nagachika Hideyoshi/Kaneki Ken

The drawl of the teacher dissolved into background noise; a static filling the void of silence that usually shrouded the classroom air. Startling white locks dipped against the curve of his neck like the feathers of an angel's wings, lightly catching the drifts of cool breeze from the open window. His cheek rested against his slender fingers, dim sunlight playing with the contours of his face. Affectionate gaze turned to his sword-silver eyes, glinting fiercely though they were half closed; one could certainly get lost in a storm of beauty if he looked at you once. The soft click of his shoe alerted the glance towards his legs, as he crossed one over the other and sighed softly, his breath misting like smoke dancing at his lips. Just being next to him was enough; his presence was like a soft press of reassurance, dissipating every problem that stuck out a rude finger. Conscious of the gaze that lingered on him, he turned, and smiled softly, "Hidē?"  
Just hearing his name from the other boy brought a bright smile to Hidē's lips, relishing how much affection he put into just a name. His fingers itched to feel soft, pure white locks, but he kept them under the restraint of the classroom. The other boy must have noticed this, and carefully grasped Hidē's hand in his own under the cover of the dark wood desk, widening the smile on his face.

The silver-haired boy took his due time taking in the features of his blonde friend, silently mapping the planes of his jaw and his cheek, highlighting his beautiful smile. Though Hide's eyes weren't on him at the moment, the swirling brown hue twinkled with light mirth. Grey eyes wandered up to the tousled golden hair, and the blue headphones hiding the smooth skin of his neck from view. Warm fingers squeezed his and he felt his lips turn, an expression only Hidē ever managed to get out of him. The fingers of his free hand spun the mechanical pencil he was taking notes with in class, and he only paused in the motion to quickly jot down a few words at a time. The faint hum of a cheery tune reached his ears and he wanted nothing more than to lay his head against Hidē's shoulder and fall asleep with the boy's voice running through his mind and the comfort of his presence nearby. Said companion of his perked up with a soft 'Hm?' and turned his gaze with a confused expression, before it melted back into a smile as he asked, "Kaneki? What's up?"  
Kaneki smiled wider, and laced their fingers, knowing full well he was blushing just as much as the other, who chuckled under his breath and murmured, "We're in class you know, eyepatch boy."  
"I know, Hidē", the words slid off his tongue before he even had to think about them, it was just so natural talking to Hidē. Whatever happened, whoever daunted him, Hidē was always by his side, ready to pull him into a warm hug when things went from bad to worse, those flecked brown eyes sparkling with as much affection as he could give. Kaneki could never risk losing something like that, and if he could ever know one thing for sure, it was that he would protect Hidē.

The tug on his fingers as the others untwined from them was the only conscious alert he had to the class ending, students around him packing their things. Hidē quickly finished writing and capped his pen, returning his stationary and books to the worn leather bag he carried to school. His humming paused when he noticed the class was empty, save for himself and the silver-haired boy. He flicked his gaze up and then back to his books, and without having to think spoke up, "Sorry, Kaneki, just hold on one m-" he was cut off by the gentle hand cupping his jaw and the soft press of cold lips against his. When his train of thought emerged from the haze he laughed, "Youve gotten bolder honestly, earlier you never would've initiated a kiss at all." And he didn't expect a reply, Kaneki's embarrassed blush was enough, simply slinging his bag over his shoulder and standing up straight. But Kaneki turned his gaze and mumbled, "N-now I can't stop doing it."  
Hidē chuckled, unknowingly setting off the same fireworks in Kaneki's chest that were aflame in his own heart, "You really can't, can you?"


End file.
